


Because the 'Bot passed with flying colours.

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, fitb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bargaining' FitB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the 'Bot passed with flying colours.

Ms Lefcort was tired. The first day of school always left her drained and worn out, but she saw this as a sign that she did her job well. Teaching wasn't an ordinary job after all - it was a vocation, helping to form the generations of the future.

Finally home, she sat down with a cup of herbal tea and looked through her list of pupils for this year. She prided herself on being able to spot trouble makers and problem children after just a day, and it had almost become a little ritual to sit down on the first night of term to jot down a few notes on each student. Some would need academic help, some a little extra support and others had to be kept on a tight leash.

Near the end of the list she finally came to Dawn Summers. She had of course been told of the girl's recent bereavement and had wondered to herself how Dawn was coping. Especially considering that her sister was her sole caretaker.

Thankfully her mind had been laid to rest today. Miss Buffy Summers was obviously a conscientious, caring, cheerful young woman - just the sort of person to look after a grieving girl. Ms Lefcort happily struck Dawn off the list of children to watch out for - it was such a help when the children had the support of a good family.

She went to bed a short while later, ignoring the noise from outside with long-practiced ease - her only worry a fleeting niggle that she'd forgotten to order all the right books.

Across town, the pupil Ms Leftcort had decided would need no support was unable to dismiss the mayhem - she knew far too well what lived in the darkness.

As the noise escalated, Dawn could feel the familiar surge of fear and dread as the vampire who was looking after her tersely said:

"We're on our own. No one's coming to our rescue."


End file.
